


Orc and his Little Elf.

by Aroomie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Inflation, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loveable Airhead, Not Beta Read, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebound, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Deformation, blood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: After being cheated on, again,  Konungr drinks his sorrows away but finds something new in someone he's held dear for as long as he can remember.--I hate writing summaries!--





	Orc and his Little Elf.

It was noisy, almost too noisy, for the large male’s tastes. The copper hues of his eyes shifting from person to person as he tried to judge the actual color of their clothing without the strobe lights flashing on and off, the shimmer of the club’s lights making things hard to concentrate on as he now turned his gaze to stare at his tabletop, littered with beer bottles. His lips pressed firmly together, his lower lip hugging the tusks that protruded from his lower jaw, before finishing the last of his current drink and grimaced as the flavor was less than stellar as the beverage had long gone warm. He rubbed one of his large hands against his forehead, groaning softly as he closed his eyes and grumbled, recapping his last twenty-four hours. 

The long night of lovemaking with his fiancé, the breakfast in the morning, her loving kiss, the long eight hours of the dead-end job he held for ten years. A canceled work meeting that allowed him to come home early, picking up a bundle of flowers for his girl, and the return home. The smell of another male’s musk in his home, her crying moans, his stunned expression when he found her in their bed, fucking another man. His temper flew wild and he barely remembered when he charged the male, tearing him off his soon to be ex-fiancé, the noise he made when the male’s airway was cut off her screaming. By the time he came to properly, his temper subsiding mostly, he was sitting in the club with a beer in hand. 

A long drawn out sigh left him as he cupped his hands over his face, rubbing at one of his tusks casually as he debated on ordering another drink till his eye caught something familiar. A small grin grew on his lips as he stood from his seat and began walking towards the little blood elf that caught his eye. 

“Back off, ass hole.”  
His brow lifted high as the sweet voice uttered such language. Her silvery blond hair had been pulled up into a braided bun, her long elegant ears sporting various decorations that glinted in the lights of the club. 

“Oh, come on babe. You know you want to.”  
His brow lifted higher as his gaze settled on the troll that was currently trying to lay a hand on the little elf’s waist, her glowing green gaze turning on the troll as she grimaced. Shuffling on her feet away from the male as she folded her arms across her chest.

“If I wanted too, I wouldn’t be telling you NO.”  
The troll rolled his eyes dramatically as he followed her shuffle away from him with a step forward, a grin forming on his face.

“Come on, babe. I’ve seen you with other guys like me. Come on. Gimme a shot.”  
The troll took a quick step forwards and snatched the little elf around the wrist and pulled her to him, wrapping his other hand around her waist as he attempted to still her struggling.

“Let go of me toad breath!”  
He laughed, darkly.

“Not a chance, dearie.”  
The troll dipped his head and was about to kiss his way across her shoulder and neck, but yelped loudly as his neck was snatched up from behind and his body hoisted off the floor as he released the elf. Her stunned panicked face turning to one of pleased surprise.

“Kon!”  
The large orc, Konungr, smiled down at the elf, admiring her outfit for a moment. The tight jeans and low v-cut T she was sporting hugged every curve of her body, leaving little to the imagination. 

“Hello, little Virena.”  
His gaze cut to the troll struggling in his grasp.

“I believe you own my friend an apology, Troll.”  
The troll sputtered and clawed at Konungr’s hand before croaking out a drawn-out “Sorry”. He was released then, the orc hovering over him as he troll limped away like a stray dog. Once he was out of sight, Virena smiled and hugged the arm of the large male and hugged it close to her chest.

“I’ve missed you! Where you been?!”  
Konungr smiled down at the girl, gently patting the top of her head as his elbow mushed between the mounts of her breasts, his cheeks heating slightly as he watched the mounts hug his arm so perfectly.

“Oh… You know. The same old bull shit.”  
Her glowing green gaze skirted up to his face, her mouth pressed into an almost adorable ‘o’ shape as she hugged his arm tighter, her cheek brushing up against his upper arm, not quite tall enough to reach his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Kon.”  
She held onto him, their friendship had lasted so long, the two of them had little to no boundaries or secrets between one another. It was a moment longer before she spoke up again, tilting her head to look at his face and smiled widely up at him. 

“I know what you need. You need to have a drink with me!”  
He laughed, loud and pleased as he watched her release his arm and take up his hand only to pull him towards the bar.

“I’ve already had one… Or twelve.”  
Virena simply giggled as they reached the bar and she ordered two drinks.

“That doesn’t count, Kon. You need to have more, with me. THEN it will count.”  
He simply smirked at her as she snatched up the drinks from the bartender and handed him one, giggling as she jumped up and propped herself on his thigh once he seated himself down on a stool. They sat there comfortably for what felt like an eternity, not talking to one another. 

“So… What happened this time?”  
Virena tilted her head up and looked at Kon as she finally broke the silence, the music of the club practically deafening as she leaned up to be heard better.

“In the bedroom this time.”  
The little elf scoffed, rather loudly, and took a swig from her drink. 

“So stupid. Remind me why you always date orc woman again?”  
He laughed, shaking his head as he put his now empty bottle on the bar and ordered another round as the elf was soon to finish hers.

“Keep it in the green skin?”  
Virena choked on the last little gulp of her drink at his words, coughing hard now as she waved her little hands around as she choked, coughed, and laughed all at the same time. Konungr simply grinned as he gently patted her back.

“You’re shitting me. That’s the stupidest reason I’ve ever heard of!”  
Konungr simply shrugged his shoulders, smirking at her as he handed her the next drink and she simply poked her tongue out at him.   
Konungr wasn’t too sure when it happened, or who suggested it, but after a few more drinks and a very nice drunk buss going on, he and the little elf found themselves on the dance floor. Grinding on one another. 

He was attempting to keep it respectable, letting his hands on her hips and swaying with her so not to create friction. Her little frame mushing so nicely against his as her hips swayed against him, her arms wrapping around his and hands laying flat across his as she rubbed against him. At one point, she tilted her head up and smiled up at him, the braided bun on top her head pushing against his chest, and he couldn’t help but be entranced at the bright vibrant glow of her eyes and her ruby lipstick. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Nooooo, no. Shush.”  
Konungr laughed past closed lips as Virena pressed her small hands against his lips as he carried her to her apartment.

“It was the worgan! I swear!”  
He laughed, even more, trying to pry her keys from her as he walked up the steps of her building. The little elf just could not hold her liquor. 

“Was not. You tripped over the cat and came crashing down into that pile of compost, and you know it.”  
Virena shrieked as she pressed her face to his chest and turned into a bubble of giggles, her arms now wrapped tightly around his shoulders as she held onto him.

“Nooooooo. I’m a lady! We don’t trip!”  
Konungr scoffed as he finally pulled her keys free from her grip as they approached her door. Her giggling halting as she turned and looked lazily at the dark apartment as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“Are you going to leave now?”  
He blinked and stared down at her as she leaned heavily against him. Closing the door behind them, he removed his shoes and stepped inside, placing the keys and her purse on the table beside the door before walking to her bedroom and tossed her on top of it. She returned to her little bubble of giggles for a moment before looking up at him as she sat up somewhat properly and watched him as he began removing her shoes for him.

“You are wasted on girls like them, you know, Konny.”  
Konny? Yup, she was plastered.

“You tell me that often, Virena.”  
She nodded enthusiastically then, smiling at him.

“You should be with someone better. Someone who actually knows you, who loves you as you.”  
He made a soft snorting noise and tossed one of her shoes to the wayside before starting on the other.

“Someone like you?”  
He spoke before his filter could kick in and he almost grimaced at the silence that followed. He dared a glimpse up at the elf, his eyes growing wide as he stared at the smile on her lips.

“Exactly.”  
There was little time to respond properly as Virena reached out to him and grabbed his face and pulled him toward her, their lips meeting in a messy unprepared kiss. It took a moment for him to pull back, his green cheeks colored in a light pink as he blushed.

“You are completely rat assed, Virena..”  
The elf scoffed, releasing his face from her hold as she looked at him.

“Maybe… Or maybe this is the only way I can get you to actually listen to me.”  
Konungr stares at her for a moment before realization dawned on him, and his jaw dropped. The one thing he had always admired the little elf for, was her amazing skill at manipulating others to listen or change their behavior. He simply grinned up at her after a moment, shifting his weight as he now knelt in front of her with his hands on either side of her waist.

“You are a sneaky little elf.”  
She giggled softly, practically delighted he clued into her behavior, and she reached out for his face again.

“And yet, you still love me for it.”  
His lips parted in a large grin as he let her pull him, his upper body trapping hers against her mattress as he now shifted his arms to rest on his elbows, so his hands could work at tugging her braided hair to undo it.

“That I do, little elf. That I do.”  
A childish giggle erupted from her lips before he silenced her with his own, his fingers gently tugging away the pins holding her hair in place and he now worked his fingers through the long silvery strands whilst crushing his lips against hers, her tongue occasionally darting out and tracing across one of his tusks as her hands wrapped around and clawed at the back of his neck.

A deep rumbling growl rose in his chest as her nails worked across his neck and across his shoulders, trying to pull him closer to her. He pressed her further into the mattress, the fingers of one of his hands reaching in and tearing one sleeve of her shirt and caused her to squeak in surprise and him to pull back and look at the damage.   
Her brow arched high as she stared down at the ripped cloth and an amused grin crossed her face as she looked back at him.

“This shirt was my favorite, you know.”  
He waved one of his hands in the air dismissively, chuckling as he leaned up and sat on his heels.

“No such thing. You change clothes more often than a murloc change his watering hole.”  
Virena shrieked and snatched one of her pillows and began to hit Konungr, his roaring laugh practically making the room shake before he finally caught her wrists and pulled her into his lap.

“Take it back.”  
She scrunched her nose at him and he simply grinned.

“Nope.”  
She made a loud huffing noise, then began pouting as she turned her head from him. His grin only widened as he reached up and laid his large hand against the back of her head, turning her to face him. His tongue made gentle, teasing, circles around her lips before he kissed his way across her cheek and gently brushed his tusk against her pointed ear. A soft murmur leaving her lips as she shivered at his touch, his other hand tracing across the ripped fabric, pulling it down further to expose her bra. He glanced down at it, his lips turning up in an amused grin.

“Never thought you for the lacey type, Virena.”  
She cast her gaze down and looked at her bra, the cup covered in a thin layer of decorating ‘sexy’ lace, and she simply shrugged.

“It’s new. Completely impulse…. Should see the matching panties.”  
His brow arched up high, interest peaked and threw her back on the bed. Virena shrieked again and giggled as Konungr gripped the rim of her pants and began tugging them off, her squirming making it all the easier for him to get her out of her pants. Once they were down far enough, he paused and admired the see threw G-string that wrapped around her middle.

“My…. Someone was hoping to get lucky, weren’t they?”  
The elf scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes.

“Or she just wanted to feel pretty!”  
Konungr rolled his eyes at her, grinning as he took one of his hands and gripped her around the waist to hold her still as he bent his face closer and dragged his tongue across her inner thigh, enticing the sweetest noise he’s ever heard from the little elf. Her face turning a lovely shade of red as she blushed deeply, her eyes fluttering closed as his tongue and tusks dragged across her inner thigh till he reached her panties. She looked down at him, almost in horror as a loud ‘snap’ echoed in the room. One of his large fingers had hooked under the string of her panties and snapped the thing cleanly. 

Virena opened her mouth to give him shit on how much the set cost her, but all that fell from her lips was a long drawn out moan as Konungr pushed himself closer to her middle and dragged his large tongue across her now half exposed pussy. He hummed in satisfaction as he could feel her center become moister with arousal, his tongue trailing from her middle and up to the middle of her stomach before pulling away and smirking down at her as his free handmade gentle circles around her knee and up her leg as he loomed over her.

“Tell me, Virena…. How long have you wanted to do this with me?”  
Her lips pressed firmly together as she playfully glared up at him, rolling her eyes.

“You already know that.”  
Konungr made a low chuckling noise as he hummed in agreement, but large fingers now pushing the ripped remains of her panties to the side and teased at her lower lips while he preened in and dragged his tongue across her neck.

“Perhaps…. I want to hear you say it.”  
Her lips parted into a long loud moan as one of his large fingers pressed past her lower lips and into her entrance, her hips already squirming around. His brow shot up slightly at how easily his finger fit, but he logged it for a later question as he trapped her to the mattress. 

“You… ass…”  
He grinned broadly at her words, laughing softly as he leaned in and dragged his tongue across her shoulder this time, teasingly dipping his finger further in before pulling back and dragging his tongue across the mound of her more exposed breast.

“Tell me, or I will withdraw all my touching.”  
The pleading whimper that left her made every hair on his body stand on end and pleasure shoot straight through to his groin, a low rumbling growl leaving his lips as he sucked on her neck best he could pass his tusks.

“Tell me.”  
He pressed his finger in as far as it could go, slow, teasing, and every panting noise she made only made it harder to contain himself.

“Since I met you…. Since I got closer to you… Since I got to KNOW you.”  
Pleased, Konungr pulled his hand out from her middle and hushed her as Virena whimpered with need, his hands lifting her carefully as he moved and sat himself down on the edge of the bed and sat her in his lap, having her straddle one of his large thighs. 

“Tell me… How easily could I fit into you?”  
Virena stared at him blankly for a moment before blushing so red that her face could pass for a rose petal and he smirked.

“That well, huh?”   
He leaned into her neck, growling as he nipped at her ear.

“Someone has been practicing?”  
Virena whimpered, completely embarrassed, but nodded as she reached around and hugged close to his chest. 

“Always… wanted to…”   
She panted against his neck as she held tightly to him, her hips grinding against his thigh as she whimpered and moaned. Konungr found he indeed had a limit when he came to the reality of his wet dreams about doing this with Virena, her noises in his ear, her body pressed against his, and her wet pussy just waiting to be ravished by him. 

Before she could blink, Virena was spun around in his lap, her thighs held together in one of his hands whilst the other unbuckled his own pants to release the now very hard cock trapped in the painful prison of the denim jeans. Virena gasped quietly, moaning and pressing back against him as her toes curled in expectancy, her fingers kneading his thighs as he finally released his cock, the large head resting now against her ass cheeks and caused her to moan out from the simple touch.   
Barely needing the guidance of his hand, Konungr angled Virena towards the head of his cock and teased her opening with the glistening tip, her hips jerking as he moaned out loudly to the touch. Her nails dug into his thighs as he began to lower her down onto his length, a loud growling moan thundering through his chest at how tight she fit around him, her hips squirming and thrashing as she wiggled herself down on him. Her muscles convulsing around him as the mere act of pushing inside of her cause her to orgasm. 

Threw the convulsing of her muscles and her loud moaning, he managed to sheath himself completely within her. Her little body trembling against his as she held tightly to his thighs and dug her nails into his muscles as she slowly came down from her high. He smirked at her as she realized how simple it was to please her with that and she playfully swatted his shoulder, his free hand coming around and spread across her stomach and smirked when he could feel her stomach had descended ever so slightly with the head of his cock pressed so far within her.

“Perfect fit, little elf.”  
Her cheeks turned a bright red at his words, closing her eyes as she moaned when he jerked his hips once to test her limits. His hand tightened around her thighs to an almost bruising hold as he began moving, thrusting his hips up into her as he held her against him, the fingers spread across her stomach rippling as his cock pumped in and out of her pussy, her skin stretching to accommodate him, and he growled loudly with desire as he leaned back and watched how his cock vanished inside of her, her plump ass cheeks pressing against his waist as he seated himself hilt deep within her with each thrust. 

“Konungr…. I won’t break… You can… go faster.”  
He looked at her as her head fell back against his collarbone, sucking in a hard breath as she stared at him with half-lidded eyes and mouth hung open as she gasped and moaned. Konungr ground his teeth together, pulling out of her completely before flipping her over and sticking her on her hands and knees before sinking back into her without warning. The noise that came from her almost had him filling her with his load right then, so loud, so sweet, and just for him. 

He pressed his chest against her back, biting her shoulder as began to pump himself into her, his hands falling to her hips and stomach, pulling her hard against his cock as he thrust into her, his fingers rippling even more against the stretch of her skin as his cock pushed at her stomach. His tusks left marks on her shoulder as he spread his hand further up and stole a handful of her breast, shoving her bra down and ripping the straps as he did so, pinching her perked nipple and kneading the mount in the palm of his hand as he snapped his hips. The sound of their skin slapping together filling the room as he pressed his forehead against the middle of her back and grazed his teeth across her soft skin and growled loudly with desire as he gripped bruises into her waist. 

Her cries and moans soon became horse as she gripped the sheets beneath them, his hand working her breasts while he held firmly to her waist with the other, growling and grunting as he thrust harder, faster, till her body practically bounced back against him from the mattress. Leaning back ever so slightly to look at her, Konungr felt his pace quickening as he stared down at the pleasure drunk elf withering beneath him, her tongue hanging freely from her mouth as she tore at the sheets, her body withering against his for more friction, more pleasure, more. 

Grinding his teeth together, he pressed his face back to her neck and worked his mouth around the slender skin before biting down, hard, breaking the skin ever so slightly. Virena cried out, her back arching as her muscles spasmed around him, tightening, milking him. The feeling of her second orgasm caused his jaw to tense and bite harder as he placed his hand back on her stomach and pulled her so hard against his cock he thought she might literally split in two as he spilled himself inside of her with a loud primal growl. The noise she made as he spilled himself within her, made his orgasm last even longer, her withering body shining with drips of sweat as she gasped and moaned for him to fill her. 

Releasing her neck from his jaw, he pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he still spilled himself inside of her, his hand on her stomach now bent slightly as the amount of cum pumped inside her tinny frame cause her stomach to distend further then what his cock had made. He breathed hard, heavy against her skin as she trembled and whimpered, his tongue ghosting across her skin, tasting her sweat as he finally pulled himself from her, the noise that escaped her lips as most of his seed spilled from her body and down her thighs almost made his cock stiffen once again. 

He took a step back, staring at the scene, and a large grin spread across his face. Virena, face pressed into the mattress and ass in the air, his seed spilling from her pussy and leaking down her thighs onto the sheets. Finally, she couldn’t hold herself up any longer and she fell to her side, gasping and panting for air. Konungr chuckled, walking back over and lifted her slightly, quickly removing the ruined sheets and wiping her body clean before throwing them into a far corner to be dealt with later.

“You…. Owe me new…. Sheets….”  
He laughed at her words, smirking down at her as she smiled fondly up at him with closed eyes.

“Well… I suppose I can do that.”  
He crawled up onto the bed after helping Virena to lay proper, her body spread across him as he pretty much took up the whole surface of the twin sized bed. 

“I think… it’s safe to say, our friendship has officially hit a new level.”  
Konungr laughed, loud and hard, as he gently traces his fingers across her back.

“That much is definitely true… What now?”  
She made a noise, her nose scrunching up as she yawned.

“Tomorrow…. Talk about it tomorrow…”  
He laughed, brushing her hair to the side with his fingers as she swatted his chest lazily.

“Sleep now… Figure out rest tomorrow…”  
She makes a half attempt at nodding before settling in and Konungr simply chuckled, holding her close, before closing his eyes and finding sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I MAKE NO APOLOGIES!!


End file.
